


Patience

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired solely by the photo at the beginning... and my mind in the gutter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired solely by the photo at the beginning... and my mind in the gutter.

He had that cool grace about him as he sat on the sofa, watching me while I finished my work. I saw him from out of the corner of my eye, through the open office door. “When are you going to be done?” Tom whined as he stretched. “Watching you work was not what I’d planned on this weekend.”

 

Not what he’d planned on, indeed. No, I knew that he’d wanted to get away, to find some cabin in the mountains and stay there for the time we had together. Unfortunately, this was my busiest time of year. Tax season. “You could help me, you know,” I grinned, already knowing what the answer would be. Where Tom dealt in words, I dealt in numbers. 

 

 ”No, thank you,” he groaned. I kept my eye on him long enough to see him stand from the black leather sofa and wander to the picture window overlooking the bay. He’d seen the view many times, each time he’d visit me, in fact, for the entire year old a half relationship. Of course, that didn’t say much because it had only been five times he’d actually been here, in my house. 

 

 Tom and I met when I was hired by one of the directors he worked with to handle the local on set accounts. I knew who he was, vaguely, thought he was handsome in an awkward way, but he didn’t impress me much at first glance. Once I got to know him, it was a different story. The man was funny and sweet and kind. He made me look forward to every day. By the time my assignment was over, he’d worked up the nerve to ask me out. We’d gone out to dinner and then spent the subsequent week nearly joined at the hip. After that, he’d had to leave, but we vowed to maintain a long distance relationship.It was incredibly hard, the first few months, especially when my friends found out who I was dating and thought I was just making it up, which, in turn, made them work that much harder to fix me up with other men. It all ended when they met him. 

 

 I worked until the numbers on my screen began pulsating on waves. “Alright, you win,” I announced, hoping Tom heard me.My apartment was silent as I emerged from my cave. The television was on, but almost muted and Tom was curled up, asleep on the sofa. I poked him a bit in an attempt to wake him, but it was to no avail. With a resolute sigh, I covered him with a thin blanket and retreated to my room to read a book and sulk. He was exhausted, I knew that, as hard as he’d been working, but he’d been adamant in saying it was “our” weekend.

 

After I’d settled with my book and had the opportunity to read a few chapters in it, I heard a rustle from the living room and Tom’s drowsy voice as he called me. “I’ll be there in a sec,” I answered, setting my book down on the bedside table, face down. Slowly, I slid off the bed and walked into the living room. “You rang?” I said, lowering my voice and doing my best Lurch impression.

 

“Ehehehe,” he laughed as he reached and grabbed me from the spot next to the sofa where I had come to stand. He pulled me onto his lap. “You’re done for the day, then?” he smiled.

 

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning in nose to nose with him. “I am.”

 

Our togetherness had been so far between, what with his roles and my tax deadlines that I had forgotten how nice it was to just be held like this. “God, I love holding you,” he purred, echoing my own feeling. His kisses peppered my lips, then moved down my neck as I leaned back, his hand splayed across the small of my back. “You smell good enough to eat,” he growled against my skin.

 

“That sounds like a challenge,” I shot back, my flesh tingling from his touch.

 

Tom stopped and grinned, picking me up from his lap and within seconds had me lying flat on my back against the sofa cushion. He knelt between my bent knees, his hands on my hips. “Challenge accepted, then?” he grinned mischievously. When I nodded, he grasped the band of my skirt along with the elastic of my panties and pulled them down over my hips, scooting back just enough so that he could remove them the rest of the way and toss them across the room. 

 

I moved to unbutton his jeans and he swatted my hands out of the way. “Not yet,” he said, his voice gruff and thick with lust. “You’re not allowed to do anything yet.” He shook his head and eyes me, licking his lips as he palmed my bare mound before sliding his hand upward, under the button-up shirt I wore. “I take that back,” he chuckled darkly, “You’re allowed to take that bra off.”

 

“With or without the shirt?” I asked.

 

“You know I find it sexy when you do that with your shirt on.”

 

 I felt like his eyes were stroking my body as surely as his hands wanted to as I reached under the fabric of my shirt to unclasp the front enclosure of the filmy bra I wore. Tom could just as easily have pulled it off me, ton to shreds, but he reveled in seeing this little trick. He smiled just slightly as by breasts were mostly freed and let me up just enough to pull one arm through the short sleeve, unlooping the strap from around it, then repeating the same with the other side. I pulled the bra through the sleeve and tossed it with my other clothing. “Is that better?” I purred.

 

Tom pushed me back against the sofa. “Much better,” he groaned into my ear as he pressed down on top of me and kissed my neck, knowing full well the effect it had on me. He leaned to his side, bracing himself up with his elbow on the edge of the sofa so he could use his free hand to slowly unbutton my shirt, punctuating the freeing of each button with a kiss to the newly exposed skin until, at last, my entire chest was exposed. Scooting back and kneeling between my knees once again, he opened my shirt the rest of the way revealing my breasts, my nipples already excited by the swaths of fabric that had brushed against their bareness. He leaned down and laved his tongue over one pert bud as he took the other between fingertips and rolled it with the same steady rhythm. 

 

I arched my back and raised myself closer to him, throwing my arms around his shoulders. I felt the temperature rise inside my own body with his ministrations, the loose coil of attraction slowly tightening itself into a ball of carnal desire with each touch. Just this alone was nearly enough to bring me to release, but I wanted more. I moaned and pressed my hips upward against him and I could feel his hardness pressing against the fabric of his jeans. “Are you sure I can’t free you?” I moaned.

 

“Not yet.” He braced himself on his hands, resting them on either side of my hips, lowering himself as he scooted down, his lips barely grazing the soft rise of my belly, then over my mound, until his breath was hot on the sensitive skin between my legs. I expected his tongue and closed my eyes, knowing what he would do, but he surprised me, going for the flesh on my inner thighs instead, gently kissing them, alternating between each side, the stubble on his chin barely scratching against me, then he moved to soft, tiny nibbles.

 

“Oh, God,” I keened, the sensation making me writhe even more as his fingers found the slickness of my heat and delved inside. He crooked his index finger and pressed his thumb to the area directly above my clit. He rolled it, swirled it, the entire time repeating the movement with the finger inside until I was bucking against him, my release impending.

 

He sat back up, emptying me of his fingers. “You don’t think I’d let you off that easily, do you?” he asked. “I did say you weren’t allowed to do anything.” I watched as he stood, undoing the fastenings on his jeans. He was already rock hard and his cock seemed to relish the sudden freedom as he pushed the offending denim down his impossibly long legs and kicked the jeans out of the way. He must have noticed me lick my lips and raise my eyebrows out of the corner of his eye because I saw his glance flick up to me as he gave me a cheeky wink. “See something you’d like, Darling?” he flirted. Instead of returning to me when I nodded, he pulled his t-shirt off in a slow, agonizing way, well aware that I wanted to rip it off him. Instead, he was tantalizing me with the flex of his muscles.

 

I sighed, feeling my unfinished deliverance from the clutches of sexual frustration well inside me. “I want your cock,” I groaned as I threw my head back and closed my eyes. 

 

Tom chuckled and slid back onto the sofa. “All you have to do is ask,” he teased, hovering over me, his tip against my entrance. 

 

“Please,” I whispered, taking his proximity as invitation to lick his collarbone.

 

“My pleasure,” he gnarled, thrusting his hips and sheathing himself with me in one fluid motion. He stopped and held still.

 

I mewled at the sensation, the entirety of him filling me completely, stretching me to capacity, but then the way he held himself there, I could feel mu own muscles begin to massage his shaft and I could feel him twitch as they did so. I was so close to orgasm that this was enough. As he began to pull out, I grabbed his hips and pulled him back in, feeling every bit of tension in my body come to a head. I ground my hips into as I did, letting out a feral yowl. 

 

Tom nipped my ear and whispered, “You’re allowed to come now.”

 

That voice, those words and the carefully-built pressure blew. I felt like every inch of my body exploded in a hail of sweat and sex as I pumped against him, my throat getting more and more raw with each scream of his name. As soon as the first paroxysm passed, another began, this time even more powerful, the waved of  abandon swirling through me before crashing over me, my breath broken, my voice ragged.

 

It was this second volcanic reaction that did him in. As my walls closed in and pulsated around him, he began to thrust harder, rutting into me with pure animal abandon, until, with a final grunt, expended himself. “God, you feel good,” he moaned with one finishing thrust. “I’ve missed you.” He kissed me tenderly.

 

“I’ve missed you, too,” I smiled. “And, I promise, no more tax stuff until you leave.”

 

 


End file.
